


Yoga and Sweets

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Modern Setting, M/M, Yoga, candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt between me and my friend: Sam is a part time yoga instructor at the local club and has just moved into a small apartment building. Gabriel works at the sweets shop across from Sam's yoga room. At first Sam just brushed Gabriel off but it becomes hard, especially when he's his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FOR YOU CHAN!

"What's on schedule today?"

Sam heard someone call out behind. But you know he wouldn't really mind if this was just a random stranger. He was a people person he enjoys the company of people but this was not just some some person, this was neighbor. His raunchy rude dirty neighbor. Okay so he may be being a little hard but can you forgive him. Everyday starts this way, Sam is walking down the stairs of his new apartment building when he hears him a few steps be hind him start to yammer on to him. It always has sexual comments slithered into his words meanings and it was wearing Sam down. Not to mention that everyday at work Sam would be teaching his yoga class and look up only to see Gabriel watching him from his sweets counter sucking a lollipop and staring his down with half lidded eyes.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Usually he would just coldly answer Gabriel but today was Tuesday and he was cranky and Gabriel was blasting romantic sappy music all night and Sam had a hard time sleeping. "Gabriel, I honestly don't have time for this. If we could just get work in silence today that would be fucking fantastic. Actual if you could stop harassing me that would be even better." 

Gabriel fell silent behind him and although he was grateful he did feel a bit like a dick but he just couldn't deal with it. He had been dealing with it for three months now, too long in his opinion to deal with someones bullshit and not lose your temper. Sam and Gabriel stood in silence at the bus stop and when the bus did arrive Sam sat at the front usually Gabriel sat across the from but today he moved to the back of the bus. Sam tired to ignore the shorter man and but he pang of guilt that was clouding his mind. 

Sam was standing in front of his class giving them instructions on the warm-ups they would be doing today when he glanced to Gabriel. Sam expected to see him watching him, he always did but day he was actually pointedly avoiding even looking near the yoga room which was actual pretty hard considering that they were right across the hall form each other. Sam heard on of his students cough and looked back at them to see them all staring at him some of them had started giggling. How long had he been staring at Gabriel?

Sam taught the rest of the day with only half of his heart into it. The other half was thinking about Gabriel. It pissed Sam off. As he waved goodbye to the last of his students he spun around and looked at Gabriel's store. If he went in he would be sealing the deal. Sam decided to just go for it. Fuck it. Sam walked inside and cleared this throat. "Look, I'm closing so if you could kindly fuck of- Oh...hia Sam," Gabriel sounded nervous even shy and he wouldn't meet Sam's. There was a first for everything.

Sam didn't really know what he was here for so he just started, "Look Gabriel-"

"Gabe."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You always call me Gabriel. I hate it. It's too formal, just Gabe," Gabrie-Gabe said quietly.

Sam blinked at him before smiling, that was nice to see. He was a shy little guy and Sam couldn't help but find it sickeningly sweet. "Gabe, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Gabe looked up at him with wide eyes. His mouth was hanging open before his brain caught up and he smirked. "So moose is asking me out on a date is it?"

Sam just smiled back. "Well yes so long that you say yes otherwise this is just me feeling back for being a dick to you."

Gabe pulled himself up onto the counter so he was taller than Sam, "Its a yes from me then," Gabe leaned in slowly kissing Sam before pulling back and popping a sucker in his mouth, "100% yes."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship be kind XD


End file.
